


The Guard

by 24Lockeddoors



Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Lockeddoors/pseuds/24Lockeddoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her best friend and bodyguard, Graham, dies, Princess Emma Swan becomes extremely depressed and is sent back to the little village where she grew up. She goes through bodyguards like Belle goes through book, that is until Killian Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScottMcDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ScottMcDoll).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Emma ever pull herself together after her best friend's death?

 "GRAHAM!" Emma woke with a start. Taking a second to reorient, she remembered she was in her room in her parent's palace. Not in the Swan's cottage. Not in the village. And not with Graham.

It had been three months since his death, and her nineteenth birthday drew nearer and nearer, only reminding her of his absence. He had promised he'd be her date to her birthday ball, walk her down the grand staircase, and give her her second dance (her father was to be her first). Now that would never happen.

She didn't want to cry because up to this point, she hadn't cried since the funeral. Glancing around the elegant room, she was reminded of her small room in the Swan home.. The kind Swan couple, Odette and Derek, had taken her in until she was fifteen because of the Evil Queen's threat to her parents. She loved them and missed them dearly, though she did visit them every so often, even kept their last name in their honour. She missed them even more now because of Graham's passing. They'd grown up together, and when she moved back with her parents, he became her bodyguard. He died trying to protect her... she couldn't help feeling at fault for his death.

Choking up at the thought, she sought comfort under her covers. Tears formed, as they often would, but she suppressed them as best she could, except they kept on pressing until she released her sobs. She now longed for the days where she and Graham roamed the woods, mischievous and free. Together they learned how to sword fight, they learned about stealthiness and hunting, and they learned how to get people to forgive them after they'd annoyed them to death. They raced to the lake at the edge of the village, explored other villages, and teased the little kids. They even got themselves in trouble a few times when Emma's magic sparked. Graham's death had triggered a strong spark that unlocked her magic completely.

They had done everything together. Now there was no one, and she felt as if she was caving into herself. She slept as long as she could in the mornings and went to bed as early as she could in the evenings. She'd lock herself away when she had no responsibilities and often skipped meals. It's not as if she didn't want to join her parents at dinner and go to the library and do so many things, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She heard her door open and tried to snuff out her tears. Dressed in her night robe, her mother entered and went to comfort her.

"Oh Emma," Snow White ran her thumb gently along her daughter's cheek. "It's Graham isn't it?" Emma nodded in response, and Snow wrapped her arms around her. For a few moments, she held her daughter tightly. Earlier that month, as their concern grew for their daughter, she and Charming were debating sending her to her childhood home. "Emma, your father and I have been talking-"

Fearing her mother's exhaustion with her depression, Emma interrupted, "I know it's hard for you guys, but I'll get better, I promise. It's just I grew up with him you know? I'm sorry."

"I know, honey, but we want to help you. We think that it's a good idea to send you back to live with Mr. and Mrs. Swan for a while. Maybe being there will make you feel better."

"What? Really?" Emma asked stunned. She didn't know how to feel about it because on one hand it might make her more miserable to be there without Graham, but it also might help her to feel a little more at peace. "I think that'd be amazing. When can I go?" She exclaimed, sitting up as she warmed to the idea.  

"You can go right after your birthday ball next week. Your father really wants his dance you know," Snow smiled at the small glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"You bet I do," her father walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. He reached for their hands and kissed them both. "I hate the thought of separating again, but if it'll make you happy, then you must."

"Thank you dad," Emma smiled and embraced him. She remembered how tightly he'd hugged her when she came to live in the palace permanently. He hugged her just as tightly now. She was the apple of his eye and more precious than any crown jewel.

"Of course there is one thing; you have to take up a new bodyguard again-"

"No," Emma shook her head. Right after Graham's passing, the king and queen had assigned their daughter a new guard who she almost mauled at first sight. He was promptly fired. Since then, they thought the subject should be avoided until Emma started to heal and actually go outside the palace. If this trip happened, she'd need a guard.  

"Just in case," Charming told her. 

"Dad, I can take care if myself," the princess refuted.

"We'd feel much better if you had a bodyguard, Emma. We'd be devastated if anything happened to you," he mother countered softly.

"No! Absolutely not. Graham was my bodyguard, and he's the only one I'd accept. You know what happened last time you tried to get me a guard," she said stiffly, eyes reddening further.

"Emma, please, we need you safe. Remember how many times Graham has gotten you out of trouble. You need someone who will keep on doing that," her father reasoned.

"I don't want or need a bodyguard, I have magic, I can just curse them or something. Please! Please don't. 

"There's nothing to do about it, Emma. Even if you don't go back to the village, we will get you a bodyguard. We just want you to be taken care of at all times. You know there are many evils that would harm you to get to us," her dad said sternly. Emma's eyes spilt over with tears.

"But Graham..."

"Emma-"

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" Charming could hardly believe his ears. Why was she so stubborn?

"I mean.. oh please just go. I want to go back to sleep," the princess said numbly, staring at her lap.

Snow and Charming exchanged looks of worry and got up, hoping they hadn't pushed her away farther. They each kissed their daughter's forehead and left arm in arm. Emma sat on her bed, hurt, angry, and exhausted. She didn't want a bodyguard and she swore she'd make him quit just like the first. She laid her head back down on the pillow, too exhausted to cry any longet.  

* * *

 

 Emma woke up extremely early that morning. Tired of feeling tired and sad, she decided to get up and do something with herself, even if it was only a small stroll in the woods. The princess put on some black trousers, a cream, long-sleeve shirt, a leathery blue vest (à la Dad), and laced up her favourite brown leather boots. She tied a thick belt around her waist and slipped on her worn leather gloves.

No more pouting. If her parents were gonna stick her with some idiot with a stick up his ass, she'd at least have a last taste of real freedom. 

Snatching a blue cloak, she ran down to the kitchens. No one was in yet, so she snuck out through the back doors and ran through the large clearing and into the woods. The wind blew against her, the branches reached for her, and the dirt sprayed up from where she'd stepped. Back in her element, she could breathe again, if only a little. She could almost hear Graham whooping as they ran. She whooped for him, laughing and stumbling down a hill and then full on rolling. Now at the bottom, she sat up with tears in her eyes from nostalgia.

I miss you so much Graham, she thought. She chuckled at her roll down the hill. It was freeing to be alone in the forest again. Laying against the hill, she watched the sun paint the sky pink and purple. Often, she and Graham would watch dawn break together... and now she thought about what Graham would say, as she'd done many times since his death.

_You know nothing good comes out of mourning me, Emma. It hinders the living when they think too much of the dead._

"But I miss you. What am I even supposed to do," she spoke aloud.

_This isn't you, Emma. You can't act like you're dead just because I am._

"I'm not, I just can't find the motivation to do anything. 

 _Go back to Odette and Derek, they'd love to have you again in their home. Go back to the village. You surely have the motivation to go hunt for them since they're getting older. I think you just need to get out of that castle. No time for idleness in the village._  

 "Yeah I guess. So you think it'll be good for me then?" 

_Yeah. You know I'll always be with you, but I also need you to move on with your life._

 "Okay," Emma got up grinning and wiped away the tears, "but I still don't want a new bodyguard." She laughed as she imagined Graham sighing and ran back up the hill. She began to feel much more like herself, and damn did it feel good.


	2. The First in a Long Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One down... Many to go.

As she turned the corner to her bedchamber, Emma was met with the smell of someone who spent too much time training and not enough time bathing afterward. The stench was followed by a bulky, naive looking man at her door. She could already tell it wouldn't be too hard too get rid of.

"Princess Emma Swan," she curtsied slightly. The guard immediately knelt, hand on his chest. A plan already formed in her head on how to get rid of him that very day.

"Milady, I'm your new guard, Gustave Norman of-" "That's great," she patted him on his head, and he stared at her all startled,

"So listen, I have some stuff to do outside the palace. According to my parents, you are to accompany me everywhere, right?"

"Yes, milady," the guard nodded.

"Well, come then. We have much to do," Emma smiled sweetly as she turned away and made her way down the corridor.

Once in the city, she made her way to the market. "Milady, not to question you or anything of the sort, but why are we going to the market?"

"I'm buying some food for the kitchens."

"But doesn't the kitchen staff keep the supply stocked?"

"Let's just say I have an interest in those who serve me," Emma said, closing the discussion. On occasion, before Graham's death, she'd accompany Granny or someone to the market to help them. She liked the simplicity of the task and how it allowed her to interact with the people in the city in an informal way. However, this would not be one of those occasions.They entered the corner bakery, and she told the guard to hold her little basket and look around.

Once his back was turned, she used her magic to slide bakery treats in the basket while he was walking around. She proceeded to cover them with a little handkerchief and went outside.The guard followed and once he stepped near the door the baker came out with a rolling pin and yelled, "Hey!! Stop right there!"

Frightened, the guard dropped the basket and the goodies spilled all over the bakery floor. "I-I-I didn't take those! I didn't know those were there!" He stuttered.

"A likely story! Do you think I'm that stupid!?" The baker yelled. She may have been a thin little thing, but her father, the previous baker, had taught her to be fierce to make up for it.

"Oh Ms. Goose, I'm so sorry about my guard. He's new," Emma took her hand apologetically.

"Your Highness should get him fired, that one! A thief is not to be trusted with the care of a princess," the baker sniffed. She put her rolling pin down and dropped to the floor to pick up the treats.

"Gina, here," Emma gave her more than enough money to make up for the treats that in reality she had wasted.

"Thank you, your highness," Gina bowed her head in gratitude. Emma helped her pick up the rest of the bakery goods and departed with the guard.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he spoke as they returned to the castle.

"For what?"

"Well you paid her so-" "Do not confuse that Norman, I did that for her. She does not have much. That bakery is everything to her. You are going back to my parents. "

"But milady I'm your guard..." She whipped around, "My guard is dead!" Emma roared. They stopped dead in their tracks as she glared at him. "And I refuse for anyone to take his place. So you will come with me to my parents, and we'll explain what happened, and you'll leave." Without anything else to say she snapped around and made her way back to the castle.

* * *

"We are truly sorry Gustave. You no longer are to serve as Emma's guard. If you are caught stealing again we will imprison you. For now our guards are to take you to the stocks," Snow told the trembling man at the foot of her throne.

"Your Highness, I am terribly terribly sorry," he bowed. The other guards took him out, and Snow turned to her daughter standing beside her.

"Emma," she looked at her pointedly, knowing the explanation for the treats' sudden appearance in the basket.

"What?"

"I am not naive, Emma. You did not want Gustave as your guard so you set him up. He's a good man, Emma. He needed this job," Snow stood and motioned for her daughter to follow.

"Then why'd you fire him if you knew?" The princess crossed her arms and walked down the corridor.

"Because with such an accusation and the baker as a witness, well I can't just turn and say 'you did this didn't you, Emma?' It would be terrible for your reputation," Snow turned to face her daughter, "I did it to protect you. Now I must find a guard who will do the same without a doubt. To be completely honest, Gustave may have needed it, but he wasn't right for the job. We've written to King Uther, you know him and his son, Arthur, from Camelot. He will be sending me a list of reputable men who might do."

"Mom please, I'll hate all of them anyway," Emma begged, but it was futile, her parents had made up their minds. This was going to be a hassle for her, but at least it'd keep her entertained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, next one will be longer!


	3. The Death of Uther Pendragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmings receive word of Uther Pendragon's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the next one will be up this weekend. :) thank you so much

* _Six Months Later_ *

"I'm sorry, Your Highnesses, but I quit!" Emma's latest bodyguard threw down his damaged helmet and stormed out of the room. Snow and Charming turned to their daughter and couldn't help but glare. That had been the third guard that week, a new record.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Emma, you've spent more time traveling back to the palace with the guards so they can quit than you have actually being in your village. Do you want to come back home?" Charming sighed.

"No! I mean, I love being in the village. It's not my fault if my guards don't want to do their job anymore," Emma grumbled.

"Emma," Snow strained her voice, "we know you don't want a guard but you will have to put up with it! Obviously these men keep leaving because you make them leave! Most are honourable men with a lot valour-"

"They're obviously not because they can't stick it out and protect me or whatever you call it."

"Thankfully, we were prepared and your new guard had been chosen as soon as the previous one was assigned; however, we didn't foresee he would be needed the next day," Charming rubbed his temples. His daughter living in the forest again caused him enough stress without her doing everything in her large amount of power to find trouble. "He'll arrive as soon as possible so you can get back to the village.

"Yippee," Emma huffed. She met the new guy the next morning when she opened her bedchamber door. Since her first guard, her parents had hired guard with a variety of body types, a wide range of ages, and varying degrees of tolerance. They lasted a week, perhaps two; the longest anyone had lasted was two weeks and four days. The were a few buff girls, a few annoying guys, the uptight old dude, that one girl who wanted to be her best friend, the creepy kid who tried to seduce her, a couple of guys who spoke in iambic fucking pentameter, and the mentally deranged guy her parents ended up firing because he thought he was the king- long story for another day. Some were genuinely trying but couldn't take it; others were overwhelmed immediately. Of course when magic was involved, Emma could go overboard. Although, she would say it was just enough, just to ensure their quitting.

This kid was maybe a couple years older than her. He was broad and thick, handsome, and he had an honourable face. The hardest kind to get rid of.

"Milady-"

"Save it. I hope you have another job lined up," Emma huffed as she pushed past him and into the hall.

"Wait milady, your parents have news for you," he ran after her. As an afterthought he added, "And I think you'll rather like me. I have guarded nobility before-"

"Please, nobody lasts. And don't change the subject, what about my parents?"

"They await you in the throne room."

"Great, what now?" She took off down the hall to the stone staircase. The new guy chased after her, as they often did to ensure her unpredictability was looked after. The princess stopped short of the door, and the guy stumbled into her. She elbowed him back as he looked at her apologetically, and she adjusted her blue cloak on her shoulders and strode into the throne room. "Mother dear, father dear."

"Emma," her mother spoke in a tone that told her it wasn't time for jokes, "Do you remember our trip to Camelot about two or three years ago?" She said slowly.

"Yeah, of course. You wanted me to marry Prince Prat- I mean Arthur-" she corrected herself when her parents frowned disapprovingly," Why? Are we taking another trip to Camelot?"

"Yes, however the circumstances are not as desirable," her father sighed. _To be honest, that first trip wasn't desirable either_ , Emma thought. "We received a letter from Camelot this morning. King Uther Pendragon has died."

"Oh," Emma said quietly. She disliked Uther, mostly because he -had- stuck his big nose in her business and sent a ton of references for guards to her parents. These  guards she treated particularly harshly. Of course, there was also the fact that he - had- hated magic with every fiber of his grumpy, old being; the Enchanted Forest wasn't exactly his favourite place, but her parents had promised him they had no magic, and that they would keep any trace of it contained in their Kingdom. Still, she had feared what he would have done if he'd ever found out she had magic. She realised that it was no longer an issue, Arthur would take over.

 _Arthur_. She immediately felt awful. When they first met, the princess was less than impressed with Camelot's supposed best, and vice versa. Her parents and Uther had sought to form a marital alliance so that kind of ruined their plans. She did, however, enjoy beating Arthur's ass in horse races, archery, and sword fighting. By the end, they had a certain respect for each other, although they'd readily deny it. This made her sympathise with the prince and reminded her once more of Graham- an orphan who, if it weren't for Emma, would have been raised by wolves.

"Wow... Arthur must be devastated. He has no one left..." Emma spoke quietly.

"Arthur has lost his father, and we have lost a great ally. However old fashioned and stubborn he was, Uther was not an evil man," her father said, "at least not about most things."

"Does this mean Camelot will welcome magic once more?" Emma wondered.

"Who is to say what Arthur will bring? He is still inexperienced and young. He will need guidance from others, but I think he will make a better king than his father. For now, your father and I must attend the funeral and Arthur's coronation in Camelot. We leave after breakfast," the queen announced."We can postpone your trip back to the Swan village if you wish to attend. I think you should sweetie. It's time people saw you out there again. It's been almost a year... you had even cancelled your ball," she coaxed.

"I don't know, mom," Emma bit her lip. Great, her first public appearance since the funeral would be another funeral.

"Arthur did invite all of us. I'm sure it'd be a great help to have you there. Maybe lighten the mood and support him. You can help each other even," her dad soothed. He'd come to notice that even though his daughter could no longer hole up in her room, she now directed her hurt and anguish toward the guards. He supposed he preferred her demonstrating hostility than nothing at all. It showed progress. But it also showed that she was still grieving, and he'd give anything to stop it.

After contemplating for a few moments, she decided the village could wait and going to Camelot for a few days was more important. She wanted Arthur to have all the support he could- though she would not admit it. Also, she could roam without a guard, finally!

"I'll go, I mean the village isn't going anywhere," she shrugged, "A few days in Camelot doesn't sound bad."

"That's great," her mother's face brightened.

"And of course your guard is coming with us," the king added.

 _Dammit!_ Emma thought. _So close._


	4. Once Upon a Time in Camelot (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma runs into an old friend...

"King David and Queen Snow White of Misthaven, and Princess Emma Swan of Misthaven," the royal guard announced upon the Charmings' arrival in Camelot's royal castle.

Snow and Charming entered the throne room where they greeted Arthur, and gave their condolences on Uther's death. After exchanging a few words of comfort and support, Arthur thanked them, and Emma followed up to greet him.

"Ah, Princess Pest," he teased. "Oh Prince Prat, what a pleasure," Emma smirked, then turned serious as she recalled the situation," I'm sorry about your dad, Arthur, really."

"Yeah," he shrugged, keeping a neutral state. She admired that he had the strength to go on, unlike her. "I know you didn't really like him, and that's okay. I mean sometimes even I didn't, but he's my dad. I'm gonna miss him."

"We all know you'll make him proud Arthur," Emma smiled sadly, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you and, uh, you are welcome guests in my kingdom," he raised his voice to speak to her parents again, "One of my servants will be with you shortly to take you to the guest chambers," Arthur sat strong and tall on his thrown. Emma did admire his strength and will power in such situations. He'd matured much since her last visit. But he was still a prat.

They were then led to another part of the castle, where she and her parents were given linked rooms. Her guard stood readily outside her door- as always- and she groaned. She told her parents she was going for a stroll around the citadel. Really, she was trying to find a way to ditch her guard.

They walked along in tense silence. The Current Guard- that's what Emma always called them because she never bothered to learn their names anymore as recently they tended lasted shorter and shorter- already knew she'd be impossible to deal with and not only because of her warning. Throughout the realms and kingdoms it was known that the Swan Princess had become hostile toward those who dared take position as her personal bodyguard. The people willing to take the job became fewer. Emma had made her life's mission to assure the people willing to take the job were none. Because the one man who would be willing and the only one she'd accept was dead.

Running through old tricks she had used on his predecessors, Emma and the Current Guard traveled through the castle halls aimlessly. That is until an old man and a knight came spiralling toward them. _Gods, that sounds like the beginning of bad joke_ , Emma thought.

"Gwaine, this isn't funny anymore!" The out-of-breath old man yelled after the knight as they passed the two. That's when Emma recalled her previous trip to Camelot...

"Gwaine?" the knight turned back to look at her and stumbled on the cobblestones, hitting a wall. After a rough landing, the old man- and Emma- caught up to him. The guy searched the knight's pockets until he took out a small vial of bubbly liquid, and he slunk away. The knight laughed tersely and then looked up at Emma.

"Well, hello Swan Princess," he smiled lazily.

"Gwaine," she smiled, a wide, warm smile, the first genuine smile since before Graham's death. Her eyes twinkled with nostalgia and joy. She helped him up, and she proceeded to throw her arms around him and wrap him in a big hug. "I can't believe it's you! Look at you, you're a knight of Camelot now!" She said proudly.

He chuckled and picked her up, spinning her in a circle before putting her down to look at her.

"Yes, and you're still a wandering princess, I see. Where have you been? No one's seen you in months! Oh, who's this?" He pointed to the Current Guard who was standing a respectful distance away. "And where's Graham? That old dog! You two together now?"

Emma's face fell immediately and her stomach bristled. "He's my new guard. Um, Graham... died... last winter. He was protecting me, and he died because of that... because of me," She said quietly, her eyes quickly reddening. She cleared her throat of tears and wiped her eyes too. Gwaine looked at her melancholy face, now knowing that the reason the princess had not been sighted for nine months was her best friend's death, and he had an overwhelming desire to cheer her up. After the adventure they had together, he was deeply saddened by the news as Graham had been a good friend to him too.

"I've lost many a friend in battle, Emma, and what I've learned is that it is not one's fault." The princess thanked him and they embraced once more until interrupted by the voice of the old man...or rather, a younger version of the old man, his cheekbones just as prominent and eyes just as icy.

"Er, Gwaine," he waved. "Ah yes, this is my friend Merlin. He's Arthur's manservant," he introduced. The guy bowed slightly, and she chuckled at his awkwardness.

"Wait, what about the old man from a second ago, you look an awful lot like him," she noted. Merlin and Gwaine exchanged looks.

"It's safe to tell her, I mean it's not forbidden in her realm so she's used to it, and I don't think she'd tell anyone," in the knight's there was a plea to keep whatever it was between them. Merlin nodded and spoke lowly:

"That was an aging spell I used... You see, I have magic." He looked tentatively at her like her expected her to run to Arthur and tell him. Instead, she jumped joyously.

"No way! So can I!" The two men were taken aback. Merlin broke into a big eye-crinkling grin.

"That's amazing! We have so much to discuss, Emma," Gwaine took her hands in his excitedly, "Say we catch up in my favourite tavern?"

"I wish, Current Guard will follow me and tell my parents I've gone out to a tavern. Or worse, prevent me from going at all."

"Well then," Gwaine looked at Merlin, his eyes glinting mischievously, "I guess we'll have to get rid of him!"

 

* * *

 

"Okay, Emma, hand me your cloak please," Merlin held his arm out for the blue cover. They were in her chambers, putting the final touches on their plans. "Rose, I swear if you so much as make a squeak I will turn you into a rat!" He finished fastening the cloak onto the petite blonde servant they'd coaxed into helping .

"Alright Emma, you come out too," Gwaine called from her fluffy bed he starfished across. She threw a pillow at him to catch his attention, and he sat up smirking at her disguise. The princess was now clad in the servant girl's wine coloured dress and green cloak, while the girl wore Emma's flowery, violet gown and blue cloak.

"Perfect! Now Rose, drink this," Merlin tossed her a vial. "Merlin, you didn't say anything about magic," the girl raised her thick eyebrows.

"Well what if the guard looks at your face!? Can't have him blabbing to Snow and Charming!" Gwaine reasoned. Rose considered this.

"And why don't you just escape out the window again?"

"My parents might come in through the connecting door and see that the guard is here but I'm not or Current Guard might think it's weird I'm in my room all day and come looking for me," Emma explained. "Look it'd be a really big help if you could pleaaaase just drink the vial."

"Alright..." Rose agreed. She downed the liquid, and they all held their breaths. Her features became distorted and began to shift, nose narrowing, eyes changing colours, lips drifting, all until her face became Emma's.

"Holy... She looks just like you..." Gwaine murmured, once again astounded by the sorcerer- the only thing he's been since he found out the truth.

"Great! Okay so this guy's new and doesn't know me all that well. He only knows I hate him because he's not my original guard. So you don't have to do anything but wander around and do whatever. Avoid talking to him though, he might notice the voice difference," Emma patted Rose's shoulders and spun her around. "Good luck!" She pushed her out the door Merlin had opened. Closing it quickly, the other three waited to hear them leave before taking a peek.

"All clear, let's go!" Gwaine whispered and then proceeded to pull Emma along, like a puppy would its owner. Merlin chased after them down the corridor.

Traveling through the city, the trio veered off course.

"Guys, do we seriously have to pick someone else up? I really don't feel like meeting new people, Gwaine," Emma complained as they approached the villagers' homes.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled snarkily.

"You're different, you happened to be there already when I ran into Gwaine, and you can do magic. Which makes you awesome. Boom."

"True but this house is on the way to the tavern. And also contains someone very awesome. Boom."

"Touché. But consider this: we're wasting time that could be spent in the tavern. Boom."

"Okay but-"

"Do you two mind shutting up for two seconds?" Gwaine stared at them incredulously. The magicians both looked away awkwardly, curling their lips into their closed mouths, eyes wide with nonchalance. "Thank you," he knocked on a door. A pretty girl with tight chocolate curls and big calf-like eyes opened the door and smiled softly.

"Sir Gwaine, Merlin! Haven't seen you around in a bit. Who's this?" The girl asked, opening the door wider as to let them in. The knight shook his head, pulling her outside with them instead.

"Gwen, this is Princess Emma Swan from Misthaven. Emma, this is Guinevere, future queen of Camelot," Gwaine announced.

"Oh hush, we don't know if Arthur will take me as his wife, much less his queen," Gwen blushed furiously. "It is, however, an honour to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Emma's fine," the princess smiled, "It is an honour to be in the presence of Camelot's queen." Gwen rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh sure, after complaining that we had to make a stop," Merlin input. Emma threw him an irritated glance, and Gwen laughed.

"Off to the tavern then, folks!" Gwaine led them hurriedly. He did like his mead.

"So we have a future queen and a princess and a knight. Can I be like court sorcerer or something?" Merlin thought aloud, plodding along with the now cackling girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just say, I love this chapter most rn! Let the fun begin :) 
> 
> Expect the chapter updates every 5-7 days unless states otherwise :) have a nice day.


	5. OUAT in Camelot (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Camelot....stays in Camelot?

"And that, ladies and gentleman, is how Emma and I met!" Gwaine threw his head back to slosh his sixth mug of mead down. Merlin and Gwen laughed hysterically while Emma rolled her eyes at the knight's audacity.

"Oh please Sir Gwaine, you know that it was _I_ who rescued _you_ , and that I did not agree to any kind of mischief in your chambers that night either! I freed Gwaine, and then Graham appeared with Robin Hood and his Merry Men to help us. We declared a _friendship_ and then parted ways," the princess righted Gwaine's story.

"Ha, Your Majesty needn't worry. We only ever believe half of what Gwaine says," Merlin told her as he ordered more mead for the knight.

"Yes well, no harm in trying," Gwaine grinned flirtatiously.

  "Oh sure," Emma nudged the knight playfully.

"But hey, what about you guys? You still haven't told me how you met, how you became a knight, or what's up with the future queen of Camelot or about the _all powerful wizard here_!" She whispered the last bit.

"Well the story of how I met Gwaine is pretty much the same as yours. We met in a tavern, we fought some ruffians, and then Arthur cocked it up by telling him he's a prince, cause Mr. Knight here used to have some bloody God complex about royals," Merlin paused to see if Gwaine would interrupt. To the sorcerer's surprise, he only laughed heartily, and he was able to continue. "He then got banished from Camelot because of an accusation towards some knights. Of course later he came to help us in a tournament, and I told him that he should tell Arthur his father was a knight so that he could stay in Camelot. Still, this guy decided to leave and continued to seduce tavern maids."

"Of course he did," Emma eyed him, amused.

"He became a knight when Morgana took Camelot. That was when Uther initially became ill," Gwen spoke sadly. The mood turned sullen, and the four of them remembered why Emma was there and what would take place the next day- Uther's funeral.

"Yes, Percival, Ellian, Lancelot, and I were knighted by Arthur and we helped him take back Camelot. Merlin, of course, helped," Gwaine tried to ease the tension by teasing the wizard, as usual.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Speaking of me, well, there's not much to tell! I've told hardly anyone about my powers. My mentor called Gaius, Gwaine, Gwen- gosh that's a lot of "G" names- and Lancelot. Oh well there's Rose who only keeps quiet because she's from Misthaven and knows sorcerers. And you now know, of course."

"He almost gave us a heart attack the day I found out," the knight scoffed. "So Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin and I are out in the woods hunting and the two lovers wander off. Merlin and I stay in this little spot, and he bets me I can't climb to the highest branches of a tree so naturally I do-"

"And that's when he falls," Merlin interjected. Gwaine pushed his face away and continued his story:

"Whatever! I mean I'd have died had this one not caught me in midair after I fell from that tree. But I had a massive panic attack right there as Gwen and Arthur are returning to where we are. Gwen caught sight of us first and thinking that this could probably get Merlin into a lot of trouble, does some lightning fast thinking and distracts Arth-"

"She kissed him." Merlin stated matter-of-factly, to which Gwen became crimson and hid her face. Emma chuckled and threw her arm around the girl in sympathy. Merlin rambled on, "It lasted several minutes. I mean it only took a couple seconds to get Gwaine down and then tranquillise him, but I think Arthur wa-"

"Could you let me finish my bloody story?" Gwaine asked exasperatedly.

"Sorry," Merlin drew a line across his lips and jerked his hand back as if locking his mouth.

" _Anyway_ , the big mouth sorcerer got me down whilst the lovers continued to do what they were doing, and I proceeded to uh- how do I say this eloquently..."

"Flip shit?" Merlin offered.

"Yes, I flipped shit," Gwaine threw back another drink.

"You guys certainly have a good time," Emma laughed.

"Yes, though I still don't know how to tell Arthur, and as for the queen, Arthur 's had a load of fun keeping that from Uther," Merlin pointed to Gwen, as if signalling her turn.

Gwen flushed with embarrassment again, as she always did when Arthur was brought up. "Arthur and I are courting and I guess now that Uther's no longer king... Well, maybe he'll give our love a chance. I don't know," she smiled timidly. Emma grinned and took Gwen's hand.

"It's so nice that you guys have each other," The princess mumbled longingly. She felt genuinely delighted that Arthur had found someone as solid and skillful as Guinevere. She missed having someone like that.

"She'll make a phenomenal queen, that's for sure," a knight appeared behind them, putting his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Lancelot," Guilt apparent in the brunette's voice, yet tenderness in her eyes. _Woah_ , Emma thought, praying she was reading this the wrong way, _No way._

"Ah well speak of the Devil! Lancelot, you have no idea who Merlin and I ran into this afternoon! It's the Misthaven princess, Emma!"

"Hi," she waved her fingers at the round table knight.

"Milady," he bowed respectfully. The handsome knight could not pry his eyes off Guinevere who was trying her best to pretend she didn't exist and that his state wasn't burning a whole through her head. A little more and she would slip under the table.

"Here Lance, have a drink and recount your many journeys!" Gwaine wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders and squeezing her against his side, "He has the most commendable tales, Princess, you'll adore them!" Emma waved the drunken knight's breath away and shoved him towards Merlin. 

"I think we should get you home instead," Lancelot took Gwaine's arm and pulled him up.

"Oh, wait now! I'm not even that drunk! Just ask Merlin," Gwaine insisted.

"He's not right now but a bit more, and he'll be bothering me all morning to cure his headache. Nice meeting you, Your highness. Come on, Gwaine," Merlin stood and aided Lancelot in pulling the knight along.

"I'll see you tomorrow, milady!" Gwaine yelled over his shoulder. Emma giggled and waved at him. She turned back to a terse Guinevere.

"So Gwen... what's with Lancelot?" Emma pierced the uneasy air.

"Nothing!" her ears burned as she looked down,"I mean... It's just... I used to be with Lancelot in a way....He was open about his feelings with me while Arthur denied me. He said we couldn't because his father would never understand. There was a time when Lancelot helped me escape from imprisonment and risked his life and then I learned that Arthur also came to rescue me. It's all very confusing, I'm sorry milady I shouldn't trouble you with this," Gwen shook her head.

"Hey," Emma reached for her hand, "that's what friends are for right? The older girl grinned at her, smooth cinnamon coloured cheeks giving way to a grateful smile. "But anyway? You were saying?"

 

* * *

 

The princess walked into her chamber, exhausted and worried that she'd had a drink too many, and then she happened to stumble upon her guard, in her room, kissing.... _her_? Oh _shit_ , Rose! They had completely forgotten all about the servant girl who had apparently gotten _very_ off task.

"Rose!" The girl jumped back startled by the other blonde's presence. Immediately her face flushed ruby, and the first thought in Emma's head was how weird it was to see herself embarrassed. Rose's eyes grew wide in recognition, and she blushed even more fiercely. She scattered backward from the confused guard, and Emma couldn't shake the feeling of weirdness of seeing herself doing that either. Current Guard sat in shock of two Emmas and kept stuttering. "Oh boy," Emma sighed, annoyed by the entire scene. She flicked her hand and the guard collapsed.

"What did you do!?" Rose gasped, throwing herself back onto the guard.

"Don't worry he's fine. He'll wake up in about ten minutes. We have to switch dresses, find Merlin's potion to switch your face back, and then I'll have just enough time to chew you out," Emma rummaged through her bag and found a little blue vial the wizard claimed reversed most simple potions. Once they'd swapped their garb, she had Rose down the liquid and her features elongated, lips thickening, eyes browning as once again her face became her own.

"Great, now" Emma turned to the girl, "what were you thinking!? I gave you specific instructions to not talk too much and to just wander, what the hell gave you the idea that making out with a guard is along those lines at all!?"

 

"I don't know really I wasn't planning on it just he was handsome and nice and-"

"NICE!? He thinks that I kissed him, and has no idea it's you! Does nice fix that? No! This makes my plans to get him to quit ten times as difficult!"

"I beg you, pardon me Princess, it was not my intention at all to trouble you, and I was going to tell him and please please do not have me thrown from Camelot please," Rose started to cry. Emma's fury subsided, though her ever growing headache did not, and she put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"The thought never crossed my mind. I couldn't even if I wanted to; I'd have to explain the whole magic thing. I don't think Arthur's ready for that touchy subject yet," Emma smirked. Rose embraced her immediately.

"Thank you Princess Swan. I really am sorry about the trouble I've caused," the blonde wiped her eyes dry.

"We just have to figure out how to explai-" the girls went silent as the guard began to stir.

"There were two of them ...?" The guard murmured hazily, "Princess... Kissing... King's gonna.... Kill me... Other princess....confused...double vision..."

"Why is he muttering nonsense?" Rose whispered.

"He's coming out of his daze," Emma said distastefully, "did you by any chance drink anything with him before I found you? They always offer me drinks. "

"Um, I mean one of the kitchen girls offered me wine as I passed so of course I shared with him and-"

"Good. I suggest you go to the cabinet and fetch some cheap wine or mead to throw on him."

"What?"

"Just do it before he's lucid!" The girl ran to the cabinet in the corner and picked a random bottle. "Thank you. Now go, I'll deal with this," Rose scampered out of the room as Emma popped open the bottle of wine and poured half of it over the semi-conscious man who shot up immediately.

"Bloody hell!"

"Is what you'll endure when my parents find out you stole liquor from the princess's quarters."

"What?" He turned to the blonde, horrified. "That's impossible! I was... We were roaming the castle and you... You were finally warming up to me. You offered me wine... And then there were two of you- dammit I am so confused!"

"I have been looking for you all day, and I find you drunk in my chambers, alone nonetheless! Who knows what the hell you've been doing in here! My parents are to be informed immediately!" She turned to the door that connect her parent's chamber to hers.

"No! I did nothing!" He grabbed her arm brusquely and yanked, tearing her dress. The surprised princess yelped, never having been mistreated by any guard, or _anyone_ other than ruffians for that matter. Not even trainers or knights she worked with.  She got over her shock quickly and brought her fist around to strike the guard. She kneed his groin and when he hunched over, she kneed his face. That promptly knocked him over.

" _Nobody_ manhandles me, you sorry son of a bitch," she barked. Her door opened to the sight of her parents content:

"Emma, you'll never guess! We just came back fro-" ...that is until they took in the scene of Emma's torn dress and the unconscious guard.

"What happened here?" Snow questioned carefully.

"You might want to do a background check on people before you hire them to get drunk and manhandle the girl he's supposed to protect," The princess seethed.

Charming became livid and immediately started to ask if his daughter was okay. "What did he do? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? I swear if-"

"David please," Snow stepped up to examine her daughter. "What happened?" Emma considered telling her mom the truth because, in all honesty they would fire him anyway for grabbing her, but she would get in trouble for going to a tavern, using magic in Camelot, and they might end up throwing out everyone involved. Safer to say what she'd planned.

"I found him drunk in my room. I told him I was going to tell you immediately, but when I turned he yanked me so I wouldn't. I have never been treated like that."

"I would've done so much worse," David spat at him.

"I'm going to choose to believe the first part of that Emma. As far as yanking you, I'm _going_ to do worse to him. I'll talk with Arthur and maybe he has a knight who can keep an eye on you until we return to the Enchanted Forest and hire someone else," Snow glanced at Charming, silent agreement in their eyes. With that, her parents called Camelot's guards and had the man taken to the dungeon.

 

Emma never saw him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is kind of terrible and I kind of love it. I'm sorry it took so long but I just got home from my month long trip so with all the travelling I couldn't update. Next one should be up by Friday just cause this one took so long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. :)


	6. Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter About Arthur's coronation!

"Gwaaaaaiiiiiineeeeee!!!!" Emma yelled as she ran down the corridor to make her "knightly" wake-up call. The day after her last guard was dragged off, Gwaine was assigned to watch after her until they left, which was ideal. Anything she wanted to do would have involved Gwaine anyway; even if they didn't, it was fun having him around. They- Snow and Charming- thought that it would help her be more compliant if princess had a more amiable face with her, and it certainly did. Her parents were not only at ease that the choice made the princess happier and more complacent, they had requested to take Gwaine with them as Emma's permanent guard.

Arthur promptly denied, Gwaine was a most trusted and skilled knight, and he would be foolish to let him go. The Charmings were disappointed by the decision, but impressed by Arthur's firmness and attitude despite having just attended Uther's burial.

So every morning since then, she woke the knight up, actually all the knights (they sleep on the same floor), with yelling from down the hall.

"Princess," Gwaine stepped out from behind his door, for once prepared. He wore brown pants, a faded baby blue tunic, and a brown belt with a sheath for his sword. He'd even combed his untameable dark mane.

"Oh look who's already up!" Emma teased. "Next thing you know you'll be waking me up!"

"I don't suppose so. I only woke up so  early because Merlin came in about twenty minutes ago with a bucket of water. We're having something of a prank war... More on that later. Where are we off to today, Princess?" He asked as they started back up the corridor.

"Tomorrow is Arthur's coronation, and I have nothing to give him. My parents said not to worry about it, but I feel like I have to you know?"

"Yes. Luckily for you, I know an amazing marketplace," Gwaine grinned when Emma raised her eyebrows in question. They left the castle and walked amongst the stalls of the only  market place in the city. Emma waddled in self-pity because she didn't feel like anything was present worthy. Finally, they came upon a blacksmith with ready made swords and daggers lain on a table for sale. Emma spotted a gorgeously fierce yet elegant dagger at the very end as they passed and made Gwaine halt. The blade was a foot of lustrous steel, double edged, the guard rounded upward toward the blade, the grip was wrapped in fine red leather, and the wheel pommel was encrusted with a zircon gem. She picked it up, turning it in her hands, testing the blade's sharpness on her finger.

"Fine blade," Emma murmured.

"That it is little lady," the blacksmith grinned as he noticed them. "That's one a my finest. Made for kings, it is."

Gwaine smirked knowingly and Emma asked to buy it from him as long as he could engrave it for her that moment. The blacksmith set to work, and the duo made another round before returning to check if he'd finished.

"There you are milady," the blacksmith placed the dagger in front of her, newly engraved. Emma smiled mischievously as she sheathed the dagger to place it in her cloak and paid the man.

"What did you have engraved?" Gwaine asked her, not having paid much attention.

"Well to you and everyone else, it will read 'King Arthur'," Emma pulled him along the crowds more hurriedly now.

"And to you?"

"I'll tell you if you beat me to my chambers," the princess ran through the citadel, the knight left to chase after her. Of course after late nights of exploring the castle, Gwaine took a few shortcuts and was leaning against her door once she stumbled up to him. "Fucking cheater," she heaved.

He chuckled as she opened he door and they fell on her bed tiredly. "Well what are you gonna do?"

"Watch," she grabbed the blade around where the engraving was and murmured until a faint light glowed around her hand and the metal was heated red around her hand. The knight observed carefully, entranced as ever. The light died down, and she let go of the dagger. When he read the engraving, he saw the words "King Arthur."

"I don't understand, it still says 'King Arthur." Emma grinned at his misunderstanding.

"Good. That means it worked!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Emma, you didn't have to get him anything, we've already arranged a gift," Snow told her daughter as her family and Gwaine made their way to the coronation ceremony.

"I know Mom, but I wanted to,"Emma stared at the ornate red glass box  encasing the sheathed knife. She really hated being without her cloak to shove stuff in her pockets. Gowns provided no concealment unless you wanted to kick something under your skirt.

"When did you become such a thoughtful, beautiful young lady?" Charming wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. Gwaine resisted the urge to snicker as the princess gave him a sideways glance.

"Although it wouldn't hurt to be so considerate toward your guards," Snow lectured. Emma rolled her eyes, and Gwaine fought harder and harder not to giggle. The group finally entered the throne room, sitting near the front next to Merlin and Guinevere. The princess and her friends conversed until the trumpets sounded for Arthur.

"Ooh, here comes King Clotpole," Merlin whispered. Gwen elbowed him causing him to giggle. _I swear these men are actually little girls_ , Emma thought, _though that wouldn't have been a bad monicker._

Arthur's ceremony was simple and short, though he wore that melancholy cloud around him. At the end, he stood, crown on his head, and they all chanted "Long live the king!"

* * *

 

 "My lord," Emma handed Arthur the delicate red box.

"This was unexpected Princess Pest," Arthur smiled briefly as he struggled to open the box. She nodded and he said, "I guess you can no longer call me Prince Prat." The princess gave a wicked smile as he read the little red letter across the blade: _King Cretin._

"You've got to be kidding me," Arthur laughed and embraced her. "Thank you, Emma." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked though she already knew.

"I dunno, making me laugh I guess. Your parent's anecdotes about you are quite funny too."

"Yeah, okay Cretin," she stepped back and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. They smirked at each other, that moment best to be kept between themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's so short! Next one will be a ton longer I promise!!!


	7. A New Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Captain Jones... Yuck!

"Captain! We welcome you to our home," Snow greeted the sailor she and Charming were considering to be the Commander of the Royal Navy. He had denied the offer before, but they were hoping he'd had more time to think about it. They had heard of his courage and respect and good form, and how he and his brother rebelled against their former king for being a coward in the face of war. He was the best candidate, the man for the job... if he said no, they were screwed.

"It is my honour, Your Hignesses," the sailor bowed.

"Captain, we would like you to reconsider our offer to command the Royal Navy. It would be our honour to have you as their commander, just as your brother was offered," Charming walked toward the other man and showed him an insignia. The hardened man pondered it for a long time, practically burning a hole through it with his eyes. Finally, he looked away and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I cannot accept this position."

"But your brother would have wanted you to have this position, Captain," The queen spoke encouragingly.

"Yes, but I do not wish to have it. I am sorry," the words tasted bitter in his mouth. The royals exchanged looks of dismay.

"We are terribly disappointed that you will not take over the navy," Snow lamented.

"Do you have any other positions that I may be of use in?" The Captain asked. It was too painful for him to head to sea again, but maybe his many skills could be put to use in the palace.

"Maybe captain of another ship or-" Charming stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence and glanced at his queen. Snow nodded vigorously, having already read his mind.

"Well we have a guard slot open in the royal house; however you are largely overqualified for such a task, and we understand if you want a higher position."

"Is it the position as Princess's personal guard?" The royals silently cursed, thinking that he surely wouldn't want to take the spot if he already knew about the Princess's infamous behaviour towards her guards.

"Yes," the king said carefully, "but trust us-"

"I request that position."

"Really??" Snow immediately stood in shock. "You have heard the rumours, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I do like a challenge," the Captain smiled cockily. The royals looked at each other incredulously, wondering how there was still anyone else even willing to take this job. They both smiled unbelievingly.

"You're hired, Captain Jones!"

 

* * *

 

 

Emma met him in the corridor, losing all her marbles in the process. No, really, she literally dropped a small basket of marbles she had collected by the stream that morning. Oh, and also kind of lost her ability to speak coherently.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, let me help you with that!" He rushed to her aid, his strong hands sweeping the little pebbles back into the basket. He glanced at her, did a double take and fixed a marvelling stare on her. His eyes were a crisp ocean blue, ironic really when she noticed his fit white sailor suit. It contrasted nicely with his dark hair and tanned skin. She found herself staring at his chiseled features intensely.

"It's fine, really," she mumbled.

"Captain Killian Jones," he bowed without ever taking his eyes off her.

" Emma," she curtsied.

He grinned at his luck and took her hand,"You're the princess? I've heard of your beauty but never thought it'd be so breath-taking."

"You flatter me too much sailor," the blonde smiled shyly. "What business do you have in the palace, if I may ask?"

"I am your new guard, milady. It will be an honour to serve you."

 Immediately, Emma came out of her daze and snapped, " _What_?"

"Er- I'm your new guard... I hope you'll find me to serve you well," he bowed once more, now confused by her sudden change in demeanour.

"You!? But you're a sailor, a captain," the princess backed up, feeling somewhat betrayed although having no real reason for feeling so.

"Well, I am... Or was actually. Your parents offered me a position in the navy. I requested this position instead."

"You should have taken your ship and travelled far away," Emma spat, her eyes ablaze with defiance. All formalities and flirting extinguished, no trace of the pleasantries exchanged moments before. 

"And why is that?" Killian smirked at the princess's fiery attitude, stepping closer. Her eyes burned into his, glaring at his arrogance.

"Because I'm going to make you regret ever taking this job," she whispered and flipped the basket over his head, spilling the marbles over him. "Oops," she sneered as the pitter patter of the marbles dropping all over the floor echoed throughout the corridor. The princess adjusted the basket on the captain's head as he exhaled tiredly. "Please pick these up for me."

The princess whipped around and started toward her chambers. The ex-sailor looked after her, slightly amused, kind of annoyed, and definitely glad that he'd taken the job.

 

* * *

 

"Go away, Jones," Emma growled as she stalked through the woods looking for something, anything, that would give the Captain a run for his money. Usually she alone was enough to scare them off, but four and a half weeks had passed since his arrival, and he would not relent. _Four_! Most of the time he didn't even say anything to her, just following her around whether she shrieked or whined or begged or kicked or punched or protested in any other form. He just smirked or gave her his best _I'm-not-leaving-so-get-your-shit-together_ face.

At first, she hated him for the sole reason she hated any other guard: he wasn't Graham. Now? Well now she just wanted the bastard to leave. He was annoyingly persistent, irritatingly quiet, and when he did talk she found him even more vexing. Basically, his very presence made Emma want to shoot something. Which she did everyday, just after supper. Sometimes she'd even persuade him to play William Tell and place an apple on his head. She's yet to coax him into putting the apple into his mouth.

However, supper was hours away, and Emma's fingers were already itching to stretch back the string on her bow and send the arrow through his skull- er... the target...

He wasn't particularly chatty today, but it wasn't one of those days where he was dead silent. If she was honest with herself (which she really wasn't), Emma found him a touch intimidating when he was all quiet and brooding, maybe even scary. So she was secretly glad he talked a bit, though it was usually to chastise her about her endeavours to get him to leave.

"Princess, we've been wandering aimlessly for an hour and I'm fairly certain Your Highness hasn't got anywhere to go," Killian walked in front of her to get her attention.

"Oh and you do?" She crossed her arms.

"As a matter of fact..." He trailed off, "no. I don't. But that wasn't my point, I just meant that you can't wander the woods without purpose. It's dangerous in here, and you can't just hang out here, looking for trouble."

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm doing so if you'll excuse me," the blonde pushed past him. The guard sighed and followed. He did grin a little though, as he often would after another toe-to-toe with the abundantly spirited princess. And much to Emma's chagrin, this would happen often over the next few years...

 

* * *

 

  _Dear Emma_ ,

The princess opened another letter from one of her friends in Camelot. Ever since her last trip, the correspondences were frequent. This letter happened to be from Merlin where he described yet another one of what they decided to call Arthur's Clotpole Moments. This time, he'd fallen off his horse, into a pond, and emerged covered in leeches. Emma laughed so hard Killian knocked to check if she was okay. At the end of the letter, Merlin wrote a small coded note about a memory potion to practice. He was forever giving her magic advice, and she was uber grateful for it.

The next correspondence came from Guinevere. The maid's letters often spoke of the weather and Camelot under Arthurian rule. They used to come packed with indecision over Lancelot and Arthur. Emma never told her who to choose, only follow her heart and have hope. Her mother would have liked her advice. Gwen eventually came to tell her that Lancelot died honourably in battle, and she was in terrible pain, which the princess empathised with greatly. After a while, Gwen's correspondences began to lighten again, and she spoke of her relationship with Arthur in the most recent ones.

Her last message was from Sir Gwaine. His anecdotes of his latest knightly escapade and bawdy jokes always brought _I-can't-believe-I'm-friends-with-you_ smiles and _You're-an-idiot_ laughs. His letters were always the same- he described life in Camelot and often jokingly attempted to get her to visit, knowing she had many princess duties to attend to.Though most of these included getting Killian to leave.

Her friends heard many, many things about the guard. The princess wrote about how he irritated her and how she could not figure out how to get him to quit. Many times, she grilled Merlin for more diabolical spells and potions to torment the guard to which he obliged (though only half the time). Gwen teased her about meeting him, while Gwaine said if he were there, he'd surely get rid of him.

Little by little, Emma began to heal, even if she didn't realize it. Her friends made her laugh, and Jones kept her busy. She shared with the Swans, her second family, and took care of them. Her parents wrote often as well, and she even started to miss home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry about the extra day, I haven't had Internet (/.\\) hope you enjoy!


	8. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian goes to Camelot.

"Camelot?" Killian asked as he watched Emma scatter around her quaint little room in the Swan's home. She was throwing corsets, skirts and various other garments at him, and he was struggling to keep afloat amongst them all.

"Yes, my parents are picking me up in the morning," Emma said tossing a corset behind her.

"Apparently there's some conference amongst the kingdoms to be held there, and hell if I'm missing out on a chance to visit some old friends."

"Ah," he nodded politely. He was very intrigued by Camelot, though he'd never been to the kingdom. He'd say as much, but he didn't like to talk to the about himself to the princess. Although he was quite fond of hearing her talk, and she definitely didn't need motivation for her free spirited adventures in the forest. She often got herself into trouble, but it kept things interesting, and he knew she only did it to bug him.

"Oh come on, Jones, stop that," she turned to him.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?"

"You've been my guard for more than a year and a half. If I have to tolerate you, I'd rather you actually respond interestingly when I talk to you."

"Have you warmed up to me, Your Majesty?" The sailor smiled teasingly.

"And if you'd stop calling me that... Oh, don't get me wrong Captain, I'm still going to give you hell until you leave," she turned and threw a heavy petticoat over all the other things in his arms. They tipped over and landed on the bed.

He grinned cockily, "Wouldn't expect any less, love."

"Not sure if I like that any better," she started sorting through all the clothes. In the village, she was able to wear trousers and loose shirts and vests, but she knew her parents would want her to dress like the princess she was in Camelot. She loved wearing the big fluffy dresses most of the time, what she abhorred were the corsets.

"Go pack, we'll be staying five days."

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Princess," Killian bowed out.

"Goodnight, Jones."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Emma!" Gwen embraced the princess as soon as she got off the royal carriage.

"Queen Guinevere," Emma teased as she squeezed her friend.

"It's been too long Emma, our correspondences have dwindled."

"I'll say! A new queen must take care of her kingdom."

"I'm going to kill Merlin for telling you," Gwen shook her head. Behind them, Killian coughed.

"Oh this is my guard," Emma introduced him.

"Captain Killian Jones, milady," the guard took her hand and bowed.

Gwen was taken slightly aback by his charisma."Well! I'm Guinevere... Er- you see Emma's mentioned you often in her letters, but-"

"But not that often. Don't let it get to your head, Jones," Emma remarked as a cheeky smile grew across the sailors face. In that moment, Snow, Charming, and Arthur walked up to them to exchange greetings.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Arthur. Emma has told us a lot about Guinevere, and she seems absolutely wonderful," Snow smiled at the queen. Arthur shinned with pride at his wife and took her hand.

"I only hope I live up to being her husband."

"I'm sure you will. We think you've done well so far as king, and we appreciate our alliance." Charming said. Arthur wrote to them several times for advice, knowing the Enchanted Forest was no threat to any kingdom as long as no one attacked them. Snow and Charming were more than happy to oblige.

"Thank you. Shall we step in? One of our servants will have your things in your room, but I'd like to discuss the conference tomorrow..." Arthur and the Charmings walked ahead as the two women (and Killian) fell into step down a different hall.

"What are they talking about in the conference?" Emma pondered aloud.

"Oh yeah you're parents haven't told you with you being in Swan Village and whatnot. Well Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, from the realm of Oz-"

"Oh my parents have talked about her! There have been a number of attacks across the Enchanted Forest. Even Queen Regina has faced her wrath."

"You mean the Evil Queen?"

"Oh you don't know? She found true love again and apologized to my parents. Well in her own way. They're like allies now. Friends even. Sort of."

"That's spectacular! Well more to the point," Gwen redirected the conversation as they turned onto another corridor, "Zelena has allied herself with our most feared enemy- a powerful sorceress named Morgana."

"How powerful is she?"

"Enough to rival Merlin..." Gwen whispered. With that kind of magic... What are they after?"

"Well Morgana wants Camelot, and we're not sure what Zelena wants... Who knows what their alliance will bring?" The queen left off ominously.

After a couple seconds of silence Killian asked,"If I may be so bold as to ask where we're going?"

"Merlin, of course!"

"This isn't the way to Merlin and Gaius's chamber, Gwen," Emma said confusedly.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you the wonderful news! Merli-" The brunette was interrupted by the young wizard falling out from behind a closet door. "Well I suppose that's one metaphor.."

"Merlin!" Emma rushed to hug the clumsy wizard. He laughed, holding her for a moment before they got up together.

"Merlin what were you doing in the closet?" Gwen asked exasperatedly.

"Does this happen often?" Killian whisperer to Emma. She snickered and shook her head unknowingly.

"I was just finishing up some official Court Sorcerer work!" He looked at Emma for a reaction. He was not disappointed as Emma shrieked and practically pounced on him.

"This calls for celebration people, come on! It's not like I live here!" Emma clapped her hands like an order. "Oh and of course Gwaine, where is he?"

"Arendelle," Merlin replied as they began to walk again, heading toward Gwen's chambers.

"Whatever for?" Killian interceded.

Merlin stared at him for a minute and exchanged a glance with Gwen. "To seek help from the magic rock trolls with a squadron of other knights- errr.. are you Emma's guard then?"

"Oh yes how rude, Killian Jones, at your service mate," they shook hands. The four entered Gwen's room where a servant girl quickly attended them with hot tea and a plate of fruits and some biscuits. They sat around a small round table as they chatted.

"So how does one deal with Emma's ceaseless attempts at ridding the world of you?" Gwen teased Killian.

"It's difficult, but I manage," his eyes glinted playfully as he looked at the princess who only stuck her tongue out at him.

"And aren't you ever so handsome in your little uniform?" I didn't see the last one in a uniform, Emma." Gwen continued.

"I suppose I always like to have good form," Killian smiled politely. The teasing had been going on for a bit by now and it was wearing on him.

"Don't let us upset the pair of you! We're just amazed at how one so annoying hasn't managed to drive you away yet," Merlin grinned playfully at the princess who tossed a grape at him as vengeance.

"Shut up, Merlin. Arthur has his work cut out for him, I bet!"

"More like the other way around," the sorcerer threw his head back to catch a grape. It stopped right in front of his nose and flew over to Emma who proceeded to eat it.

"Hey!"

"I've been practicing," she smirked.

"You giving him a run for his money, aren't you Emma?" Gwen joked at the magicians but stared at Killian. The sailor had never been more awkward than when squirming under the queen's gaze. He felt like he needed her approval to be near Emma at all- he thought it preposterous, but slightly true.

"Wouldn't expect any less from our favourite wild thing," Merlin took both women into his chest for a warm embrace. Emma snuggled into her friends' arms and smiled peacefully. The captain smiled gently at the sight. He was glad the princess had such good friends as it often seemed she was terribly hurt or alone. His only wish was that she didn't hate him as much. Maybe then he could also help her. Maybe he could provide the support her first guard had. Maybe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Your friends are nice," Killian struck up conversation as he accompanied the princess up to her guest chamber. They'd spent a majority of the afternoon chatting with Merlin and Guinevere (whom teased then mercilessly), and then dined with Arthur and the Charmings. Afterward they strolled around the citadel and Emma provided little comments about it to Killian. She was very cordial in Camelot, knowing she was being watched by many and had to put on a good face.

"Yes. I'll be only too sad to leave them," she replied.

"That's quite alright. You still have your letters. And I'm here."

Emma scoffed, "To annoy me to death. I suppose anything is better than having to be locked up in the castle."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Love, I plan to stay around for a long time. You don't scare me, and seeing as you haven't taken the hint about this being permanent, get used to it."

"You're delusional if you think you'll be here much longer. Just wait until we get back to the Enchanted Forest!" The princess huffed as she hastened her step. The guard took long strides until he was walking in front of her and stopped abruptly. She stumbled into him, and he laughed as he caught her. "I hate you..." She groaned.

"I know," he sighed. They walked to her door in silence after that. Right as Emma closed the door, he said,"Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Killian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the three week wait!! With school and IB and theatre, I've just been really busy but I'll try to update as often as I can! Thank you for your patience :)


	9. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian bond.

"Shit," Emma cursed as she snapped a twig. She hopped and hid between the brush. Soon, an exasperated Killian ran past her.

"Emma!! I heard you! Come on, do we have to do this today?" His voice faded as he ran the other way. The blonde snickered, stepped out from her hiding place, and dusted off her trousers. She walked off in another direction, toward some hills.

Earlier that day, the princess had suggested they go swimming in the lake that was about a hour from the Swan Village. Killian had reasoned that it was too far away, and maybe it was better to just swim in the river that passed through the edge of the village. But Emma insisted and even started to pack a small bag, saying she'd go alone.

Emma, now having mislead her guard, was able to explore. Back when she still lived with her mother and father, they took her to this lake every two weeks as a family outing. They would camp, pretending they were just passing villagers with only two guard accompanying them in case they were recognized. On their last outing here, they were attacked by the Evil Queen (well she was evil back then). Although six year old Emma had witnessed her attack the castle a few times before, she hadn't faced the queen in a frontal assault. Her mother took her and ran while her father and the two young guards fought off at least half a dozen dark knights. The queen laughed, threatening that one day she would get her revenge.

Snow ran, hoping Regina wouldn't come after them, which she didn't. After a while, Charming found them (like he always did). He was bruised, wounded, and alone. They walked for maybe half an hour, the sky starting to become a lazy pink. Finally, they came upon a quaint village where they were welcomed by the villagers into their homes.

The Charmings stayed with the lovely Odette and Derek Swan, where they discussed the Queen's threat and made an arrangement. Emma would live with the Swan couple until either the threat had passed or until she was fifteen years old (whichever came first). In the beginning, the little princess felt abandoned, but she soon came to understand she was there for her safety and loved the Swans. And of course there was Graham.

Emma was thinking about all of this while walking, not really paying attention to where she was going anymore. Until she found herself at the mouth of an underground cave, that is. Intrigued, she wandered inside.

 

* * *

 

 

 If she hadn't been the stubborn, obnoxious, and beautiful princess that she was, Killian might've strangled her. Today of all days, the blonde decided to run off. He thought _, oh maybe today might not go so badly. Maybe she just wants to have a nice calm day by the lake. But_ no!

In the end, he turned around and headed toward the campsite again thinking she'd have to show up at some point. However, before he could get very far he heard screaming- real, utterly terrified, high pitched screaming. The sailor ran as quickly as possible toward the noise, not daring to think who it might be, but hoping they would keep on screaming because once quiet hit... That wasn't an alternative. So he ran.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Emma!" Killian yelled as he unsheathed his sword. She turned to look at him in the dark. Her face was flushed and her eyes full of fear, she stood face to face with two great dark beasts. The princess had unwittingly walked into a Wyvern nest. "Bloody hell..."

"Killian..." She whispered, the blonde's eyes enlarging in fear and stared over his shoulder. Another one had come up behind him, blocking the exit. The captain turned, whacking the creature with his sword as the Wyvern cornering Emma ditched her for the more scandalous meal.

"Swan, use your magic!" The sailor said, struggling to fight off all three beasts.

"I can't!"

"Emma, please!" For a moment, everything was in slow motion as one of the Wyvern bit the guard's forearm and another tore at his shoulder. All she could hear was Graham's voice. That plea. _Emma, please!_ She hadn't done anything. She couldn't. She didn't know what. But she wouldn't let it happen again.

Time sped up again and the princess conjured up a spell, any spell to throw at the beasts. Thankfully it was a fire ball. She kept on throwing whatever she could at them to keep the things off the captain. They bit at her, one even struck her hand, but even as fast as Killian stabbed at them, more were coming. He got close enough to grab the girl and pull her toward the exit as she threw her magic at them. The beasts didn't bother chasing them once they'd realized it was too much work.

Once outside, the pair ran in case they were followed. They made their way back to the campsite and dropped on the beach.

"You..." Killian murmured as they caught their breaths.

"God, I am so sor-"

" _What_ the bloody hell is _wrong_ with you!?" He yelled. Emma froze. Killian had never, never yelled at her. He had never been genuinely angry with her. Sure, he'd been annoyed when she ran off sometimes, but never like this. "Who do you think you are Your _bloody_ Royal Highness!? What makes you think you can saunter off into the wilderness and get hurt without any fucking regard for anyone who might care about you!? You could have died today! What am I supposed to tell your parents if you die!? Have you ever thought of how your parents might feel? Of how Odette and Derek might feel? What the fuck am I supposed to say to them? Do you realize how incredibly _selfish_ that was? You don't have to like me, Emma. I'm only here because your parents want the best for you. So you can carry on your ridiculous vendetta, but I'll be _damned_ if you endanger yourself like that again while doing so because _hell_ if you think that I will _ever_ let your parents feel like I felt when I lost my brother!"

Emma stood in shock at his confession. Cursing himself for telling her, the sailor turned back to the tent they'd set up. Before he could go, the princess grabbed his arm. "Killian," she said gently, "I am so very sorry with all of my heart and soul. I am so _so_ sorry." He looked back at her, his eyes brimmed red and lips pressed as if not to cry.

"My brother was going to get married. A wonderful girl from the five kingdoms. He had been offered a position in the Enchanted Forest in the Royal Navy. Everything was going so well for him. But first, our king sent us on a quest my brother could not refuse. He wanted us to retrieve a healing herb from a place called Neverland. There was a boy who said it was a trick. My brother tested the plant after I insisted we listen to the boy. He was so stubborn. Much like you." He glanced at her and saw how she absorbed his every word. "And it was a trick," his voice started to crack, "A trick that took his life. Exactly two years ago this day. I couldn't stand to be under that man's rule a second longer. So I left."

"My guard, the first one," she whispered after a bout of silence, "there are so many rumors about who he was. Some say he was my lover. Some say he was some strong knight from another realm. But he was just a boy. My childhood playmate. My best friend. We had so many adventures together here and my parents let him come back with me when I returned to the palace. He was with me there for four years. He died to protect me, but I couldn't protect him," tears rolled down her red cheeks and her voice broke, " I couldn't do anything! And I never told him I loved him," she sobbed. Killian held her and they shared their grief for a moment.

"I was so angry for so long," she whispered after they'd calmed down.

"I could tell." The captain held her at arms length, "Promise me this will stop Emma, please."

"I promise," a small smile spread across her lips. She wiped her eyes and laughed a little at herself for being so dramatic, although somewhere inside herself she knew she needed to let all of it out.

"Hey wait," Killian caught her hand, "your hand is bleeding."

"It's nothing," she waved it off as he yanked a part of his shirt sleeve off and wrapped it around her hand. She shook her head as he tried to tied it, but his false hand got stuck. "It's fine really," she reassured him as he blushed. Finally he just tied it with his mouth, causing Emma to blush in turn. He smiled at her so softly and fondly, a soft look she'd never seen before (because she usually wasn't looking when he made it).

He held her hand for a minute while they stared at each other intensely, as if they wanted to stay in that moment forever.

_Shit_

**Am I falling for her ?**

_He's so brave and smart and..._

**Oh God...**

 

**_I'm so screwed._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... Hope you liked the chapter! I don't know when the next one will be but I'll update when I can :)  
> I love your comments and yes Emma's crazy sometimes and they will definitely be getting more scenes together. Always love the feedback so thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm basically writing this fic based off of gif sets by Tumblr user ScottMcDoll- which she has totally given me permission to do- credit to her obviously! But I loved them so I thought I'd give my best shot at trying to write them out. Enjoy :)


End file.
